


almost believing

by badskeletonpuns



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fire in The Sky, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: In the time between the Decepticons bringing Skyfire online and the Autobots arriving, Starscream and Skyfire steal a few precious moments together.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	almost believing

**Author's Note:**

> _So close to reaching  
>  That famous happy end  
> Almost believing  
> This one's not pretend  
> And now you're beside me  
> And look how far we've come  
> So far we are, so close_
> 
> Because we all know what happens after this. 

Skyfire has been in stasis for longer than four million cycles. He’s only been awake for a joor, at most, and half of his systems are still shaking off millions of cycles worth of frost. 

Starscream helps, one bright spot in a fog of confusion. He is as loud as he’s ever been, and Skyfire loves him for it the way he did right up until he crashed. Something seems off, though. Skyfire can’t put his processor to the exact idea, but… it’s something in the way Starscream moves. He’s jumpier than he used to be, wings flaring wide at every sound like he’s trying to intimidate whatever it is into backing down. He’s more apt to bare his teeth and snarl at something when it doesn’t immediately go his way. 

And he  _ knows _ the Autobots are dangerous, everyone around him impressed that fact upon him with great clarity. 

But he also knows this Megatron is dangerous. No one tells him so explicitly, but some things are easy to see. Beyond the fusion cannon (which has to be Starscream’s work, Skyfire knows the seeker’s style like he knows his own spark) and the intimidating build, the lord of the Decepticons simply  _ exudes  _ danger. 

Being dangerous doesn’t mean he’s wrong, of course, and Skyfire is prepared to trust Starscream. 

The seeker is currently leading him down an empty ice hallway, glancing behind them with every few steps. “We’ve got a few joors until anyone should need us again, I made sure of it.” 

“Okay,” Skyfire agrees, and lets Starscream tow him down a side corridor and into an empty room. The ice all around them is sheared smooth as though it’s just been carved out. It’s warmer than he would have thought, which is nice. He’s had enough of being cold for one lifetime. 

Starscream tugs him off to the side of the room, till they’re out of reach of any possible prying eyes from either the main hallway or the side corridor. The moment he’s got Skyfire there, he wraps both arms around the shuttle and holds him close. Skyfire hugs him back without hesitation. 

It may not have felt like four million cycles to him, but it’s still been far too long since they were together. 

After a klik, Skyfire gives in to what his coding is insistently suggesting and lifts Starscream up in his arms. Starscream yelps at the sudden change, but settles into Skyfire’s embrace without any real complaint. Now that their faces are level, he leans in to press his forehead to Skyfire’s. 

“I missed you,” he admits. He sounds smaller than Skyfire remembers him. “No one in this army appreciates exploration and science the way you do.” 

Skyfire strokes gently down his spinal struts, along the backs of his wings. “I missed you too. Maybe you can show me some of the things you’ve explored on this planet while I was… not around.” 

Starscream laughs. It’s low and bitter. “I haven’t exactly had much time for exploration with the war efforts. The Autobots aren’t going to stop till we’re all offline or they are.” He grimaces. “Or at least till we’re all under their thumb again, like good little bots.” When he adds, grumbling almost inaudibly, “Not that  _ Lord _ Megatron is much better,” Skyfire gets the feeling he’s not supposed to have heard it. 

_ Surely not all the Autobots can be that cruel. And if they are, and if Megatron’s just as bad… couldn’t we leave?  _ Skyfire thinks, but he knows this mood Starscream is in. Perhaps to say he knew its predecessor would be more accurate. A version less sharp-edged, but just as stubborn. He’ll hear nothing to the contrary of his point of view like this, even if he’d be willing to listen in other scenarios. 

Even after all this time, Skyfire remembers how he used to calm Starscream. He’s done it many times before, from while they were waiting for vital exam results to be posted in their old apartment to after Starscream had cut ties with his family in Vos. It’s calming to Skyfire as well, and satisfying, in a way, to let the two of them center themselves in one another. 

He starts by sitting down slowly, until he’s sat on the ice with his knees up. Starscream remains in his lap, able to lean back against his knees should he so desire. 

“Tell me something you like about Earth? Anything,” Skyfire asks. 

Starscream sighs but acquiesces with a nod. “Let me think a moment.” 

While he considers, Skyfire keeps rubbing slow circles at the base of his wings. Starscream hums a little, leaning back into the touch.

“I like the atmosphere. A little heavy on the oxygen as far as system maintenance goes, but at higher altitudes it’s wonderful to fly through. Even in Earth alt-modes.” 

“Do you miss being a tetrajet?” Skyfire runs his hands across the upper edge of Starscream’s wings. As he moves out towards their tip, Starscream’s turbines begin to spin idly. 

“Mmmm. Not as much as I’d like. These forms are better suited to this planet, without a doubt. Disguises aside, the aerodynamics and gravity of it all…” Starscream trails off, arching up into Skyfire’s touch. 

“Should I scan a new alt-mode?” 

Starscream shakes his head slowly, but emphatically. “You’re already lovely,” he murmurs. How long has it been since someone else touched him like this? He didn’t normally get so tranquil so quickly. His optics were hazy with relaxation and his turbines had settled into a steady, low-level purr. “You know,” he volunteers without further prompting from Skyfire. “I brought you here because I wanted to ‘face. Missed being close to you. Thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

Skyfire can’t help but chuckle, and leans over to kiss Starscream’s cheek. “I really, really wouldn’t. But maybe we should wait till we get to an actual berth, Star.” 

“If you say so.” Starscream is slumped over Skyfire’s cockpit, half in recharge already. This hadn’t quite been Skyfire’s plan, but he can’t say he minds. Starscream always ran hot and he still does, a cozy heat emanating from everywhere he’s pressed against Skyfire. 

Starscream had said they had a few joors, after all. And he never got enough recharge, even while they were in the academy. There was little chance he was any better now. 

Skyfire would let him sleep for as long as he could. Surely they could figure things out further after he woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, finally getting around to posting! Let me know if you liked it, and I am ALWAYS taking Skystar requests on tumblr as wendy-comet or on twitter as wendymakespuns! Comments fuel more skystar. Whether it fuels angst or fluff changes by the hour, oops.


End file.
